


🎂

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	🎂

“在范哥，你好了吗？”

朴珍荣有些难耐的拍了拍卫生间的门。

“奶油都化了，好黏啊。”

说罢用卫生纸将眼角的奶油拭去。

“珍荣啊，进来一起吧。”

得到了答复，朴珍荣推开了卫生间的门走了进去。

“哥洗了半天怎么下巴上还有？”

“是吗？在哪？”

林在范擦了擦脸，转过头看着朴珍荣。

“我们珍荣现在像小花猫一样啊。”

他笑着戳了戳那人的小脸，然后满意的看着他慢慢鼓起的脸颊。

“那有什么办法，还不是嘉尔他们弄得。”

朴珍荣一把抓住林在范正在作祟的手，一时间忘了放下。

笑罢气氛有些暧昧。

 

林在范盯着朴珍荣撅起的嘴唇许久，然后渐渐凑了过去。

“嗯...”

口中还有遗留下的奶油的香甜，这无疑是扇点起欲火的催情剂。

朴珍荣被林在范半压在洗漱台上，有些滑稽的姿势倒是方便了对方剥去自己的衣服。他有些情难的将双手环在林在范的脖子上，深吻的动作丝毫没有停止的意思，仅剩一件的白衬衣也被褪去挂在手肘处。直到两人都有些喘不过气，才难舍难分的结束了这个吻。

朴珍荣看着林在范脸上重新蹭上的奶油，竟下意识的凑了上去，伸出舌尖缓缓舔舐着，然后惩罚似的咬了咬他的下巴。双腿在空中晃晃悠悠，然后绕过男人将他勾到自己身边。

“帮我擦脸。”

林在范下面的小帐篷早就鼓的老高，朴珍荣却还在跟他玩温水煮青蛙的游戏，一边挑战他的底线一边又不让搞什么动作，最后闹的只好认命的拿起湿毛巾细心的给他擦脸。

“在范哥在...”

当斑斑推开门的一瞬间就看到了这样一幕：

朴珍荣露着香肩，双手还揽着男人脖颈，衬衣被敞开挂在他的手臂上，林在范一副正直的样子凑在朴珍荣面前帮他擦着面部遗留的奶油，红润微微肿起的嘴唇让人浮想联翩。

两人似乎也被吓了一跳，身子不由得微微轻颤了一下。

“斑斑，你不敲门的习惯什么时候能改一下。”

朴珍荣有些窘迫的叹了口气，将自己作祟的双腿垂了下来。

“对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起。”

斑斑闹了个红脸，有些尴尬的关上了门。

“妖精。”

林在范笑着刮了下朴珍荣的鼻子，一把将那碍眼的西裤剥去，抱起那人支在自己胯旁的双腿站了起来。

 

“斑，在范哥还没出来吗？”

金有谦放下手机，有些放空的望着天花板。

“没，估计你要等会了。珍荣哥也在。”

“他们两个怎么这么慢。”

 

草草做了扩张，林在范缓缓的将硬物推了进去。

“嗯...”

朴珍荣皱了皱眉，下身不由得又加紧了些。

“嘶，荣荣，你放松点。”

滚烫的嫩肉死死的搅住刚进去的半截异物，让林在范动弹不得。

“你轻点，疼。”

朴珍荣认命的闭上了眼，调整着呼吸试着放松自己。

林在范将人抵在墙上，将剩下的一部分送了进去。

得到满足后两人低吟一声，而朴珍荣则因不适将头埋在男人肩上，牙齿轻轻的咬着。

内壁一个劲的吸附，林在范借着肠液的润滑开始了缓缓的抽动。

“嗯...嗯...”

适应了男人的大小，身体也开始做出了原始的反应，本能性的加紧了后穴，腰部也随之摆动着。

林在范拂过朴珍荣大腿内侧的软肉，感受到怀里的人身体轻颤着，坏笑着抬起头咬住了他的耳朵。

“啊...”

呻吟声破口而出后朴珍荣又紧紧咬住下唇，不再发出羞耻的声音。林在范却使坏的用力一顶，呼出的热气包围着耳廓。

“叫出来，我想听。”

“嗯...不。”

“荣荣，叫出来。”

朴珍荣今天倒是不怎么配合，一个劲的摇头说不，林在范拗不过他，只好放开动作用身体刺激他。

身下的抽动明显的变快，朴珍荣有些重心不稳，双腿紧紧拆绕着恋人的腰，揽住他的手缩的更紧，承受着一波又一波的快感。

 

“在范哥珍荣哥？你们洗个脸怎么这么慢！”

门外不合时宜的传来了金有谦的声音。

朴珍荣心里一惊，下意识扳开了淋浴的把手。但因动作有些大，牵连着扯到了交合的下体，朴珍荣惊叫一声

“啊...”

“珍荣哥？你怎么了？”

冰冷的凉水从头浇灌着两人的身体，身下火热的动作依旧不停。林在范肆无忌惮的顶弄着凸起的嫩肉，愈来愈快的速度让恋人有些受不住。

“没事，啊...热水烫了，一下。”

“你在洗澡吗珍荣哥？”

金有谦似乎并没有意识到里面发生了什么事什么，依旧不依不饶的询问着。

“就是，嗯...脚踝上蹭了，奶油，啊...清洗一下。”

林在范笑了一声，一把握住了顶在他腹部，他的爱人早已挺立起的男根。

“有谦，你能帮忙找两套新衣服吗？”

“啊？哦，在范哥你等下我找一找。”

听着渐行渐远的声音，朴珍荣才松了口气，破口而出的呻吟伴随着一股浊液使他整个人都脱了力。

林在范将抱起他行走至门前，每走一步性器总是顶向更深处。

门落了锁，林在范就开始了新一轮的撞击。他将人靠在门上，下体九浅一深的抽插着，朴珍荣再也抑制不住，支离破碎的喘息和呻吟回荡在封闭的浴室内。

“哥，衣服给你们放...”

金有谦站在卫生间门前，愣住了。

虽然淋浴的声音足够大，但他好像还是听到了什么声音。

类似于......珍荣哥的叫声？

他在呆了几秒钟，门内有规律的顶弄声听的他全身都泛着红，然后识相的离开了。

 

“啊，啊，哥，慢，慢点...”

“好舒服，嗯...”

直至滚烫的精液喷洒在后穴深处，屋内的躁动才得以平息，只留下了滴滴答答的流水声和令人回味的喘息。

 

“金有谦，你脖子怎么这么红？”

“都怪你斑斑！让我去卫生间问什么啊！”

 

END


End file.
